The present invention relates to a new and distinct Cannabis cultivar designated as ‘RAINBOW GUMMEEZ’.
This new cultivar is the result of controlled-crosses between proprietary cultivars made by the inventors. The new cultivar of ‘RAINBOW GUMMEEZ’ was asexually reproduced via a stem ‘cutting’ and ‘cloning’ method by the inventors at Salinas, Calif. Asexual clones from the original source have been tested in greenhouses, nurseries, and/or fields. The properties of each cultivar were found to be transmissible by such asexual reproduction. The cultivar is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.